Siete Pecados
by Bells Absolution
Summary: Saeran había aprendido a ocultarse tras sus muros. Muros que nadie podía cruzar. Pero ahora Yoosung había escalado ese muro. Había penetrado en sus defensas y se había instalado dentro. Y nadie podría hacerlo salir de ahí.
1. I Pereza

**PEREZA**

Se encontraban en la penumbra de la sala en casa de los Choi. Sentados a extremos opuestos del sofá, frente al televisor. Una tarde de películas como era ya su costumbre.

Había sido el turno de Saeran para elegir el género que verían ese día. Eligió horror. No era que le gustara especialmente ese género, a decir verdad lo eligió sólo porque sabía que Yoosung lo odiaba.

Yoosung veía la televisión, moviendo insistentemente una rodilla, un signo de su ansiedad y su patético esfuerzo de mantener la calma. El entrecejo fruncido, mordiendo su labio inferior, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por no apartar la vista de la pantalla. Era evidente que le estaba constando mucho trabajo soportar la crudeza del film.

Saeran había perdido el interés en la película hacía ya un buen rato, recargando la espalda en el brazo del sofá, con las rodillas contra su pecho y los pies en dirección a Yoosung, observaba al rubio con atención.

¿Cuánto más antes de que empezara a gritar de miedo o corriera a apagar la televisión? Impresionante, hoy estaba rompiendo récords.

Interesante cómo habían llegado a esto.

Yoosung pasaba casi todo su tiempo libre con él. Originalmente era a Saeyoung a quien visitaba, pero ahora que éste tenía esposa; Saeran había acabado heredando al cachorrito.

Yoosung se esforzaba sobremanera por agradarle y ser un buen amigo.

A Saeran no podía importarle menos.

Se limitó a seguirle la corriente. El rubiecito no hacía daño a nadie y había terminado convirtiéndose en una fuente de diversión encantadora.

Tomó un puñado de palomitas y se las arrojó. A Yoosung le dieron de lleno en la cara y se sobresaltó, asustado.

—¿Qué pasa?

— Se acabaron. — musitó sin emoción, remarcando lo obvio mientras le arrojaba el tazón vacío.

Saeran podría, sin problema; ir él mismo a servirse más. Era el único comiéndolas a fin de cuentas. Pero no quería dejar su lugar, estaba demasiado cómodo. Y para qué molestarse si tenía a alguien a quien ordenar.

Yoosung tomó el tazón, sin entender el mensaje.

— ¿Y bien? Ve a por más— le ordenó. El rubio pasaba la vista del tazón a su acompañante, confundido.

— ¿Qué? — cuestionó al fin, alzando una ceja, incrédulo.

— Ve a por más — le repitió, una ligera pausa entre cada palabra, en voz seria pero conteniendo una sonrisa.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué yo? Tú te las terminaste.

—No quiero levantarme. ~ — dijo, estirándose en el sofá, dando rienda suelta a su pereza.

— Pues tampoco yo— respondió, cruzándose de brazos.

— Ve — pidió de nuevo, empujándolo con sus pies.

—No voy a levantarme. — sentenció, haciendo pucheros. En parte por la pereza de ir a la cocina a buscarle más, en parte por el gusto de llevarle la contra.

— Estás en mi casa, mis dominios. Tienes que obedecerme.—Amenazó, alzando las cejas. Estirando las piernas, poniendo sus pies sobre el regazo de Yoosung.

—No funciona así — dijo entre risas — soy tu invitado. Tú deberías atenderme a mí~ — dijo en tono burlón, quitándose los pies de Saeran de encima.

Y ésa fue su señal. Saeran esperaba cualquier pretexto para empezar a molestarlo. Su pasatiempo favorito prácticamente desde que lo conoció.

—Oh, ¿quieres atenciones? ¿Qué clase de atenciones necesitas?— su voz sonaba más grave y pausada. — ¡Ah! Claro, claro. Los cachorritos necesitan muchos cuidados, ¿es eso?~

—No me llames así — le pidió sin mirarlo.

Saeran solía llamarlo por apodos. Demasiados. Era muy creativo en ese sentido. Era muy fácil con una víctima como Yoosung. De todos, "cachorrito" era él que Yoosung más odiaba; naturalmente era el favorito de Saeran.

Yoosung se veía realmente ofendido.

Tal vez debía dejar de molestarlo.

Nah.

— Porque si es así puedo atenderte muy bien— Saeran continuó, alargando las palabras. — Puedo darte un lindo collar, con una larga correa, para sacarte a pasear ~

—Saeran, basta. Sabes que no me gusta que me llames así.

—Puedo darte un baño y cepillar tu pelaje

— Saeran, no estoy jugando. Ya cállate— apretaba los dientes, molesto. Saeran pudo ver su rostro encenderse.

— Puedo darte un duro hueso para roer.

— ¡Ya! Iré yo — se levantó de un salto y salió de la sala. Pudo escuchar la carcajada de Saeran tras de sí.

Llegó a la cocina, tomó otro sobre de palomitas y lo metió al microondas.

Era injusto. Él se esforzaba por crear una amistad y ¿Qué recibía a cambio? Nada más que insultos y burlas

Descubrió su rostro en el reflejo del aparato, se encontró sonriendo. Debería estar molesto, sí, pero no lo estaba. Al contrario, le gustaba.

Disfrutaba los apodos, las burlas, los dobles sentidos, las humillaciones; que lo tratara como a una mascota o un esclavo.

Se rió. Sonaba ridículo. Era extraño, pero comprensible.

El mundo de Saeran era muy limitado. Estaba atado a su casa, su hermano y su larga y complicada lista de cuidados.

Entre la RFA y su terapeuta, no había muchas personas con las que Saeran pudiera interactuar.

Yoosung desconocía los detalles, pero sabía que Saeran debía haber atravesado un infierno para llegar hasta aquí y reencontrase con su hermano luego de tanto tiempo separados.

Él necesitaba ayuda y Yoosung estaba decidido a dársela. Ya se había equivocado una vez en el pasado. Rika. Una persona muy importante para él había sufrido demasiado; sola y en silencio. No permitiría que la historia se repitiera con Saeran. Le daría todo el apoyo que fuera capaz de brindar.

Yoosung haría cualquier cosa por hacerlo olvidar, por escucharlo reír. El que fuera a costa suya no lo molestaba en lo más mínimo.

Además, se sentía especial.

Él conocía un lado de Saeran que nadie más veía. El lado relajado que hacía bromas, jugaba y molestaba. No se mostraba tan cómodo con nadie más. Siempre era distante y hablaba lo menos posible.

Con Yoosung era distinto. Como si hubiera decidido que era inofensivo y fuera seguro bajar la guardia a su lado.

Poco a poco había ganado su confianza. Eso hacía que Yoosung se sintiera especial, único. Amaba esa sensación.

Esa conexión especial entre ambos, por raro que parezca. Podría estar rebuscándolo mucho, pero bajo esos comentarios filosos había algo más...algo _dulce_. Tal vez con el tiempo lograra atravesar sus defensas de sarcasmo e insultos y llegar hasta ahí.

Tomó las palomitas e hizo el camino de regreso.

Encontró a Saeran recostado a lo largo del sofá.

— ¿Y dónde me sentaré yo? — cuestionó

— Oh, toma asiento, no me molesta — Saeran respondió, dandose unas palmadas en el abdomen, como invitando a Yoosung a sentarse sobre él. Lo hacía para molestarlo. Le encantaba ponerlo nervioso y hacerlo sonrojar.

Yoosung le dejó caer el tazón sobre el vientre y se sentó en el suelo.

— Hey, no vayas a ensuciar mi alfombra... cachorrito. Gracias, Yoosung — Saeran hablaba con voz suave mientras bajaba una mano para acariciarle el cabello. — Eres un buen chico~

_Tal vez con el tiempo lograra llegar hasta él_

— ...Woof Woof


	2. II Envidia

**ENVIDIA**

Inhala, exhala. Inhala, exhala.

Saeran estaba poniéndose nervioso, algo ansioso. Escondió sus manos en los bolsillos de su suéter, comenzaban a sudar frío.

Desvió la mirada hacia la ventanilla, el auto avanzaba veloz por las calles de la ciudad.

Dios, había extrañado tanto esto. El exterior. Bajó la ventanilla, sintió la brisa remover sus ya desarreglados cabellos. Cerró los ojos y se dejó perder en la sensación.

— ¿Disfrutando del paseo?

Ahí estaba, tan estridente como de costumbre, la voz de su hermano. No se molestó en girarse para mirarlo, no valía la pena. Ni siquiera intentó responderle.

Saeyoung no se dio por vencido — Sí... visitar a Yoosung es una buena idea, él siempre está en nuestra casa, jugando con nuestras cosas, comiendo nuestra comida; ya es suficiente. — dijo con un fingido tono de molestia.

—Ajá.

Saeyoung suspiró — Su departamento es lindo—

— Al menos él no tiene una maldita puerta gigante que solo abre si le coqueteas en árabe.

—Sí, bueno...Quizá ya no la necesitemos, ahora que dejé la agencia — comentó, con un deje de esperanza.

—Hmph.

Saeyoung se negaba a dejar la conversación morir — Como sea, Yoosung es un buen chico, me hace feliz que ustedes puedan ser amigos...

— Él no es mi amigo — Saeran se apresuró a responder, alejándose de la ventanilla y enfrentando a su hermano por primera vez en todo el viaje.

—Ajá.

Yoosung había invitado a Saeran a su apartamento pidiéndole que le ayudara a estudiar y su controlador y sobre protector hermano había accedido.

Desde su salida del hospital, ésta era la primera vez que Saeran salía de casa. Saeyoung lo limitaba demasiado en ese aspecto, como si temiera que al estar fuera de casa intentaría escapar. ¿El motivo de este cambio de opinión? A Saeyoung le gustaba que Saeran y Yoosung pasaran tiempo juntos.

Quizá el creer que su hermano no estaba tan dañado si era capaz de tener un amigo, lo hacía feliz. A Saeran no le gustaba eso.

Una cita de estudio con Yoosung. Vaya mal chiste. Él no tenía idea del estudio y todo parecía indicar que Yoosung tampoco.

Conociéndolo, terminaría llenándolo de helado y pizza e intentando inducirlo a LOLOL. No era precisamente su día perfecto, pero al demonio, quería hacerlo.

Yoosung no era su compañía idónea, pero definitivamente lo prefería por sobre el idiota de su hermano.

Jugar a ser los mejores amigos era un pequeño precio a pagar a cambio de disfrutar estos breves momentos de limitada libertad sin su hermano vigilando sobre su hombro.

El auto disminuyó la velocidad hasta detenerse frente a un bloque de apartamentos.

—Llegamos, ¿quieres que te acompañe a la puerta?

Sin responder, Saeran bajo del auto con un violento portazo. No miró atrás, pero no escuchó el motor del auto. Seguramente Saeyoung no se iría hasta comprobar que efectivamente había entrado al departamento. Eso sino se quedaba a vigilar la casa, por si Saeran decidía matar a Yoosung y huir.

Vaya imbécil.

Cruzó la calle. Respiró un par de veces por la boca, y llamó a la puerta.

— ¡Hola, Saeran! Bienvenido

El pequeño rubiecito atendió su llamado al primer toque, como si hubiese estado parado al otro lado de la puerta esperando por él.

— Hola...cachorrito— respondió al saludo con su habitual tono burlón.

—Saeran, ¿en serio? ¿Acabas de llegar y ya vas a empezar a

molestarme? — Yoosung le contestó con un puchero, risas y molestia a partes iguales.

Su cachorrito lo dejó entrar, entonces se asomó hacia afuera, hacia el auto. Saludó a su hermano, demasiado efusivamente para su gusto. Luego de eso Saeyoung se marchó por fin.

Fue como liberarse de un gran peso.

— Y bien...¿Quieres conocer mi casa? —

—Si, bueno, no realmente...

— Ésta es la sala — indicó, señalando el reducido espacio en el que se encontraban. Se acercó para tomarlo de la muñeca y jalar de él — Esa es la cocina, y el pasillo lleva a mi cuarto y del otro lado está el baño. Y...y bueno, eso es todo. — Yoosung estaba especialmente alegre, casi hiperactivo.

Cuando se giró para verlo sus ojos brillaban. — Perdón — dijo, soltándolo— me emocioné de más, eres mi primer invitado. — bajó la mirada, ligeramente avergonzado.

— No no no, está bien — se apresuró a decir. No quería que Yoosung perdiera esa emoción. — tu eres mi primer invitador, así que estamos a mano. — Yoosung rió su mala broma. Eso le gustó.

...

Estaba desvariando.

— Así que, estudiar. ¿Donde?

—¡Si, sí! Ah, en mi cuarto. Pasa, yo iré por algunas cosas.

Abrió la puerta hacia la habitación de Yoosung. Era...interesante. Su escritorio y computador dominaban el espacio. Al fondo una cama estrecha. Y una decoración constante de estrellas.

Era evidente que había intentado ordenar un poco para recibirlo. Todo era un caos armonioso.

Comenzó a pasear la vista por la pared, varios posters de ese juego suyo y... un rincón de fotografías familiares.

Una sonrisa floja atravesó su rostro cuando vio la fotografía de Yoosung en sus años de instituto. Un poco más delegado y de cabello liso y castaño.

— ¿Podías verte aún peor? Vaya— rio para sí. Aunque había cambiado un poco, esos enormes ojos amatista aún conservaban su encanto.

Yoosung. Sus padres. Su hermana. Los cuatro sonriendo en una fotografía familiar sencilla y clásica.

Era una bella imagen, pero la sensación que le evocaba no era placentera. Su ceño estaba fruncido, sus puños apretados y su pecho escocía.

_¿Por qué no pude ser yo?_

—¡Chocolate y fresa! Oh... las fotografías — Yoosung entró a la habitación. Dejó las copas de helado que traía consigo en la mesita de noche junto a su cama y se acercó a Saeran.

La mirada intensa de éste en las fotografías lo preocupó un poco.

— Esa es mi familia. La fotografía es de hace un par de años... — Yoosung le dio una pequeña introducción sobre los miembros de la familia Kim. Saeran los conocía a todos bastante bien. Investigar a los miembros de la RFA había sido su trabajo durante mucho tiempo, después de todo. Eso incluía a las familias.

— ... Y ella está estudiando para convertirse en maestra, siempre creí que...

— Ya entiendo.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Ya entiendo por qué eres así. Tan brillante, tan dulce, tan...feliz. Ellos

son iguales a ti. Ellos te hicieron así. Sólo míralos. Ellos jamás te golpearían, jamás te abandonarían, jamás te mentirían. Yo no puedo ser como tú ¿verdad? ¿Es porque yo no tuve esto? — Apuntaba vagamente a la fotografía. Hablaba sin pensar, sin emoción en su voz.

— ¿Por qué yo no tuve esto y tú sí? ¿Qué nos hace diferentes? Lo que yo tuve fue muy diferente a esto. ¿Por qué? ¿Hice algo mal? Yo... era sólo un niño, ¿qué pude haber hecho para merecer algo así?

— ¿Qué clase de vida hubiera tenido si mi familia me hubiese querido la mitad de lo que la tuya te quiso?

Miró a Yoosung a los ojos. Éste le devolvió una mirada herida. Sus ojos brillaban, se habían quebrado un poco.

— Olvida lo que dije — se alejó de él, se dejó caer en la cama. Ocultó su rostro, avergonzado. Había hablado demasiado. Yoosung no sabía nada de su pasado. No tenía por qué saberlo. Era mejor así.

— No sé con exactitud cómo fueron las cosas, Saeran. Sólo sé que tú no merecías que eso pasara. Nada fue tu culpa. — Yoosung se acercó con cautela, se sentó a su lado. — eres una buena persona, Saeran. ¡Una muy valiente! Nos lo has demostrado a todos. — Se removía en su lugar, empezó a ser consciente de su cercanía. Sus piernas se tocaban. Esta vez no le incomodó — No puedo imaginar lo difícil que fue para ti crecer sin una familia, y nada de lo que te diga ahora lo cambiará. Pero te prometo que no volverás a pasar por eso, Saeran. Tienes a tu hermano, a la RFA, me tienes a mi. Yo seré tu familia. Todos lo seremos.

—...

Saeran se repetía a sí mismo, una y otra vez, que no podía permitirse el lujo de depender de los demás. Si confiaba en él Yoosung podría abandonarlo en cualquier momento, y eso lo destruiría. No podía darle el poder de dañarlo. No podía darle ese poder a nadie.

Pero por ahora...por ahora se sentía bien. Por ahora quería creerlo. Sólo un momento, nada más. Aunque tuviera que arrepentirse después.

No supo qué responder. No creyó que hiciera falta. Simplemente se quedó ahí, sentado a su lado.

Él sería su familia. No por obligación sanguínea o compromiso, sino por gusto. Por alguna razón que escapaba a su comprensión, Yoosung quería estar a su lado, y él...

Esa última frase retumbó en su cabeza toda la tarde, y recurriría a ella cada noche, aferrándose a ella como a un salvavidas, uno que parecía menguar sus pesadillas.


End file.
